


This Beautiful  Thing

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, His human side takes over, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, OOC Spock, Spock is a bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wants Jim. Obviously. And even though Jim is with Sulu he will do anything to get Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this FICTION. And an AU meaning it's something that my mind made up that I wanted to read about. Okay?? Thank You and Enjoy!

There are two types of men. Bad boys and nice guys. And Jim Kirk got to choose between them. There was Hikaru Sulu, someone who Bones approved highly of and valued and loved that sometimes Jim thought that the two of them should date. And then there was his newly appointed first officer commander Spock. Someone that they picked up on the dark side of the Vulcan planet that we saved from Nero. No one even that there was a dark side of Vulcan, Nonetheless though, he became Jim’s first officer after he demonstrated exceptional skills with each test that they had given him and even though he didn’t attend the academy, Starfleet allowed it.

At first Jim didn’t know why he was on that side until three months into their five year mission. That’s when he and the rest of the crew had learned the truth. Spock was a half breed born of a Vulcan male and human woman. He used to get picked on in school which, for a Vulcan it did something to his mind. He snapped and nearly decimated the kids that picked on him. So the Vulcan council sent him on the dark side of the planet. Where all the criminally insane were sent.

Jim didn’t know that at the time that he was evil. Or has evil tendencies in him. As long as one don’t piss him off then he was the most amazing and sweet guy you could get to know.

And a part of Jim was in love with him but he was with Sulu.

 

**Star date 2259**

**I had another date with Sulu ended with me going to bed alone. He said he wanted to wait until we were married to sleep with me. Right. I don’t think I could do that.**

 

There was a knock on Jim’s door. He closed his log and stood up to answer it. He walked slowly to the door, Yawning as he went. He had a long day and he was actually kind of tired. He voiced his command for the door to open. Standing in front of him, when the door slid open was Spock.

“Commander. What can I do for you?” His throat was a little dry. It always got like that around him. Jim was always nervous around him. And he didn’t know why. Well he did but he couldn’t think like that.

“The question Captain, is what I can do for you.” he walked past Jim and entered the room with even asking. Jim closed the door and locked it. Spock took a seat on Jim’s bed, laying back as he did. Most Vulcans were not like him, so relaxed. But Jim guess it was the human side of him that was more prominent than his Vulcan side. He patted the other side of the bed. “Come, Sit.”

Jim did what he was told and took a seat next to the Vulcan. He tensed up being so close to him. He sensed it. Spock moved, placing Kirk in front of him and began to rub Jim’s shoulders. So unlike the Vulcans that he was used to and it was strange.

“I never properly thanked you for rescuing me from my home planet. It was most admirable.” His words came out more as a seductive purr than a thank you. His hands began to move from Jim’s shoulders to other places of Jim’s body. One hand was placed lightly on the small of Jim’s back, the other on Jim’s crotch.

“I didn’t know that Vulcans did casual sex. Don’t you have to be bonded to the person?” Jim asked while trying (but not really hard) to move his hands from him.

“As you stated. Vulcans. I am not fully Vulcan. Sometimes my human side takes over. I feel things and act upon them. Like with you captain or can I call you Jim?” He kissed the side of Jim’s neck.

“You can call me Jim. Or James or Jimmy. Whichever one you prefer.” The kisses continued down Jim’s neck and he wanted so desperately to push him away. He had Sulu. He was in love with Sulu. That was that. Yet Sulu was… what was the word? Vanilla. That’s it. So mundane. And there was Spock. Who wasn’t, He was different. Not because he’s half Vulcan, Half human but in no way Mundane.

“James. I prefer to call you James. I do not believe many call you that anymore.”

He turned Jim around so that he was facing him. When their eyes locked, Jim saw something in Spock and seconds later Spock kissed Jim’s lips. All the while he began to physically react to his touch.

“You taste sweet.” Jim acknowledged. Spock gave him a smile.

“Yes, well. I prefer sweets. Even though my people are not accustomed to eating them. I enjoy them from time to time.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“There is a lot you do not know about me. I would be happy to share them with you. If you wish.”

Spock gently laid him down on the bed. He straddled Jim’s waist, looking up at him Jim saw a glint in his eyes. Something he had only seen once. Only in Jim’s mother’s eyes.

Love

 

As Spock bent down to kiss Jim, he placed both of his hands on Spock’s chest. There was muscle underneath that shirt but he didn’t seem like he would have it.

“I love you Captain. I didn’t think that I would but I do. Since that day, I knew that I wanted to be with you. We are not bonded but that can be changed.”

There was another knock on the door. Spock moved aside to let him get up and answer it.

His eyes went wide. This was bad.

“Sulu. What are you doing here?” Jim asked. He looked past Jim and into room, watching Spock who had moved into the corner.

“I was thinking. Maybe tomorrow we can go down to earth. I have something special planned for us.” He leaned in and began to whisper. “Real special.”

Sulu gave him a kiss. So unlike the one Spock gave him but different than the one Sulu gave him earlier. There was something in it this time. Passion.

“See you later Jimmy. Goodnight Commander Spock.”

He walked away. Jim watched him as he left. Something in him broke. He turned back to Spock.

“You should go.”

Spock didn’t question. He moved towards him, stopping in front of him, he kissed him once again.

“Do not deny what you truly want. If you do not see what it is, that I am right for you then I will fight to have you. No matter how dirty I may have to play to get you.”

Once he left Jim locked the door back and laid down on his bed. How did things get so messed up liked this? When did he have to worry about two guys loving him? One who is so sweet and innocent and then one with anger issues, but not only that, he was different than the others. A different one that he wanted.

 

Jim’s dreams were filled to the brim with images of Spock. His body, His lips, his eyes and that mouth. His perfect mouth that would look so good wrapped around Jim’s ….

Jim’s alarm sounded. He jumped out of bed. There was a distress signal. He quickly put on his shirt and pants and shoes and headed to the bridge. Spock was already there on the command post. Lt. Nyota Uhura was on the com trying to get in touch with who sent the signal.

“Status. Lt.” He said as he took a stand behind her.

“Sir, there is yet another distress signal coming in from the Vulcan planet.”

Moments later, Sarek, Spock’s father was on the screen.

“Captain Kirk. We are in desperate need of a transport. Our planet is falling apart as we speak. There is approximately twenty point eight minutes and thirty three seconds left before the planet is completely decimated.”

The connection between them began to break until it was completely lost.

He cast a glance as Spock. He may resent his father for sending him to the dark side of the planet but he still loved him.

“Captain. We are preparing for transport.” Spock voiced.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Captain. We are preparing for transport.” Spock voiced. Kirk looked back at his first officer, there was something unreadable on Spock’s face. Almost as though the Vulcan half took over now and he was shielding his emotions from him. “But I do not believe that we can save everyone this time sir.”

Last time they managed to save the whole planet. This time, the planet was imploding on itself. Spock was right. There wouldn’t be enough time to save everyone. But he was going to try.

“Mr. Scotty. Beam up as many people as you can. LT. Uhura, contact med bay, let Bones know to prepare for an onslaught of patients arriving in the transport room. ” Kirk announced getting up from his seat and leaving the bridge. He needed a moment alone. If he couldn’t save this species, if he couldn’t at least save half of them, was it all worth it doing what he does? Being the captain?

He was nearing his bedroom when he noticed the shadow that had been following him since he left the bridge. a

“I’m fine commander. No need to check up on me.” Kirk said the moment his door opened. He stepped inside, Spock following. The door locked behind them. “I should be asking if you’re okay. That is your planet destroying itself.”

Kirk took a seat on the bed, Spock remained standing by the door.

“Even though that is my home planet, I do not care about its destruction. Or its inhabitants. The only thing on that planet I care for is my mother. She was the only one who stood by my side and the only one who sought to visit me while I was on the dark side of Vulcan.”

Kirk’s eyes met with Spock’s. He was genuinely concerned about the well-being of his mother.

“You can wait by the transport for her. I’ll make sure that she gets off the planet. Safely.”

A glint of wonder arose in Spock’s eyes. “Thank you James.”

It was silent for a moment and a part of Kirk wondered if Spock was thinking about kissing him again, which wouldn’t be the right time given what’s happening just outside those doors.

“If that’s all. You may leave.” Kirk announced five minutes later. Spock still hadn’t moved though.

“I was wondering Captain. Despite what has happened with Vulcan do you still wish to accompany Mr. Sulu to earth? I believe he intends to have sex with you and given that I have shown interest in you I don’t believe that would be fair. Unless you wish to come to my room after you and he have done and then you may compar—“

Kirk held up his hands. “Hold up one moment there. Sulu is my boyfriend.”

“I get that sir but you have shown interest in me and I simply can’t ignore that now can I?”

Spock moved closer to the bed. He took a seat on the edge, back faced to Kirk.

“About earlier, that—that shouldn’t have happened because it wasn’t right. I have someone that I care about and cheating isn’t right. I told myself that I wouldn’t be that person when I got with Sulu. And I won’t be. Whatever it is that we are doing has to stop. And soon. If he—“

Kirk was silenced by the press of lips to his.

“I won’t give up that easily. I understand how you feel and the situation that I have put you in, but when I love someone, I don’t let them go that effortlessly. I will fight for you.’’

He was gone in an instant. What had Kirk gotten himself into?

-

Most of the planet was saved. Except for the eight percent that they couldn’t and though Kirk should be happy that he saved this many, he wasn’t. He was supposed to save them all.

But he saved Spock’s parents. Scotty had managed to get them first and looking at them, he saw where Spock got his looks. He looked more like his mother than anything. The same tint of hair, the same dark eyes. The only thing being the ears that he got from his father.

“It’s so good to see you, not in that place.” Amanda had smiled graciously at her son. The three of them were in closed off area of the med bay. Amanda was in one of the beds, Spock by her side. Kirk stood in the back.

“It’s been, pleasant not being there. I get to hold you again.” Spock’s face was lit with excitement at seeing his mother, being able to hold her. It made him miss his own mom. He hadn’t talked to her or seen her since he joined the academy and seeing Spock and Amanda made him miss that.

He slipped out of the room; Unnoticed by Amanda but not by Spock who didn’t move. He was walking down the hall, heading towards his room when he bumped into Sulu.

“Jim. Good. I was just looking for you. I know I had made plans to go to earth today but in light of what has happened and Starfleet wanting us to find a new planet for them, maybe we should put off that night until the dust settles.” Sulu seemed a bit upset as he spoke the words but didn’t let it show.

“Yeah. That’s fine. Another day. And look. I’m sorry. You seemed pretty excited about all of this.”

Sulu moved close to Kirk and placed a kiss on his lips, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. The hall was deserted, luckily, because Sulu’s hands made its way to Kirk’s ass and that was something that he didn’t want his crew seeing.

“But then again if you still want that surprise come to my room around the time Gamma shift takes over.”

Sulu pulled back and walked off. He didn’t know what was in the water but all of this was just a little too weird for him all of sudden.

First he had a boyfriend who went from Shy virgin to I’m going screw you into the ground and then a Vulcan who threw his way of life out the door to get what he wanted.

Yeah, all of this was just—strange.

 

 

 

 


End file.
